


Cat Chronicles 1 - Food

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Cat Chronicles [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of related and unrelated drabbles concerning funny situations involving Nyanko-sensei.</p><p>Food - Nyanko-sensei does not like leftovers for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Chronicles 1 - Food

_\- Food -_  
  


  
Nyanko-sensei stared at the leftovers, not amused, and threw a wistful glance to the delicacies in Natsume's plate. _Taiyaki. Yokan. Seioubo. Daifuku_.

 

 

He had been looking forward to stuffing himself with food ever since he had found out that the Fujiwara had planned on holding a sort of informal Christmas/New Year's dinner. He even listened in on Mrs. Fujiwara's monologues in the kitchen, while she was merrily noting down dishes she wanted to make for the big event. (Natsume had given him odd looks whenever he let out wistful sighs just thinking about the food)

 

 

And yet—he glared at the leftovers in his bowl—what is the meaning of this unfair treatment? 

 

 

The hand behind this thrash smelled fishy.

 

He turned his back to the distasteful bowl, snagged a few _sakuramochi_ from Natsume's plate, received an untimely punch on the head in return ("Sensei!"), before he decided to look for that strange girl, Taki. At least, she didn't mind sharing her _katsudon_ with him. On his way to her seat next to that Tanuma, he narrowly escaped getting stepped on by those two goofball friends when they dragged Natsume into the kitchen.

 

 

 

And just like that there's a slice of bacon dangling right in front of his nose. It smelled like bacon. It looked like bacon. He almost swooned to chomp on it.

 

 

But then he heard unmistakably the "Here, boy," between whistles coming from that smiling exorcist. Who was actually focusing his call on him. When it finally registered in his mind what exactly Natori-boy was implying, Nyanko-sensei puffed his cheeks, insulted, and catapulted himself into Natori's chin.

 

"You're a millennium too early to call me that, human!"

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> I think it's safe to say that I've finally decided to show you my Nyanko-sensei drabbles I've written some time ago.
> 
> All mentioned food stuff can be found at [wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Japanese_cuisine). The delicacies mentioned here were changed at the last moment (in the original they’re supposed to be soba, yakisoba, sekihan and tamago), because I thought Japanese confectionery sweets would be fitting here. Just looking at the pictures makes me want to eat the screen of my computer. ^^;
> 
> And it's been a long while since I posted anything. From now on, you might see me post random drabbles and stuff. *sighs*
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:.


End file.
